To See a Devil Love
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: What does it look like when devils fall in love? To be quite honest, I didn’t know. Or, at least, I didn’t think I knew until....Dante." Trish's POV yeah, interesting . Contains Explicit Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Whew! I've done a lot of updating today! It's cause I love you guys^_^ I did promise that as soon as I finished Premonitions, I'd post the first chapter of the next fic, didn't I? So, here you go! This is in Trish's POV. Don't worry, it's still a DantexNero, and yes....it will contain yaoi. Interesting, huh? A sex scene between the two boys from the perspe tive of the lady devil. Oh! Spicy!! Heehee. Review and let me know what you think so far! I'd really like to hear your feedback!! Enjoy Chapter 1!!

I do not own DMC, or it's characters. I just add my own twists.

WARNING....well, no warning yet. BUT!!! there will be later.

* * *

**To See a Devil Love**

What does it look like when devils fall in love? To be quite honest, I didn't know. Or, at least, I didn't think I knew until….

Dante.

Dante? In love? Sounds silly to me, but I can just tell by the way he's been lately that there's a certain someone who's caught his attention. Not just a pretty little someone either. My dear friend has really fallen. It's the only explanation I can come up with for the way he's been acting.

I was sitting behind his old, oak desk when I heard the shower turn off and the whistling start up. I had already delved into the fridge for his last two slices of leftover pizza. He'd call me a bitch, but that was just fine. I could just tease him right the hell back. His clunky boots came down the steps and I didn't have to look up to know he was in the room. He always smelt like strawberries after he showered.

"Good Morning, Dante" I finished the last slice off right in front of him, "Up before noon again, I see."

"You keeping' tabs on me, Trish?" he leaned against the desk, "Hate to disappoint ya, but I'm just not interested."

"Oohhh" I put my hands over my heart, "I'm sooooo sad. Dante doesn't want me!!"

"Okay, smartass" he pointed at me, "Was that necessary?"

"Ah, but it is", I got up from my seat and followed him to the small kitchen that the shop housed. He was already breaking open the six-pack I'd brought over. "So, you gonna tell me who this person is that you've apparently fallen for?"

He rolled his eyes, "Here we go….."

"So you _are_ in love with someone? Who is it Dante?"

"Hey, I never said I was."

'And you didn't deny it", I said, smirking at him.

He growled, "You're such an annoyance, Trish."

"And you love me for it" I came up and casually took his beer right from his hands and started to drink it. Of course, he was having none of that and tried to get it from me. I simply gulped it down and displayed the empty can. "So, tell me?"

He sighed, "Why are you so interested?"

"Blackmail purposes"

"You? Blackmail? Isn't that more Lady's thing?"

"Yes" I slid onto the counter, flipping my ponytail to the side, "Just tell me, dearest demon hunter, and I shall buy you Pizza tonight."

"Seriously?" As I thought, pizza was the way to the man's secrets. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be disturbed by it, no matter how many times it happened. Mention buying him pizza, and that was the end of that. "Yes, seriously" I said, flashing the money from my back pocket.

He rubbed his hands together, "Fortuna. Remember?"

"Of course, Dante. It was only 6 months ago." I could see his eyes light up. It wasn't like him, but hell…love does strange things to a person. Surely he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking, though.

"Let's just say I've thought about going back there soon" He smirked, a very, very slight pink on those prominent cheekbones. Oh yeah. It was serious. There was nothing on the planet, except for ,maybe, that time he accidentally saw Lady's boobs, that would make him blush.

I wasn't shocked, really. I knew Dante was Gay. I'd figured that out rather quickly. But, that kid? That silly little boy? I tilted my head to the side, "What do you have in mind?" Whatever he was planning, it had to be good.

"Ya know, I'm not sure. All I know is I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Gotta do something, right?"

I nodded, "Nothing is never an option."

"Jackpot, babe" he resorted to making coffee. If he didn't have booze to get him going, he had caffeine. Wow, did he make it strong. Was that 10 tablespoons? Might as well drink motor oil. I shook my head and delved back into the fridge, luckily finding some orange juice. Ah, wait. Expired two months ago. Guess I'll be having beer.

"So" he said, drinking the black substance in the cup with not so much as a speck of sugar, "You coming with me?"

"And why would you need me there?"

"Well, I needed an excuse to go and I got one" he went to his desk, bringing back a notepad and throwing at me. Of course, I caught it and read what was scribbled on it. "Demons in Fortuna again? Didn't think we'd be going back so soon."

"I wouldn't call 6 months soon, but whatever ya say, babe. I got a call from" he paused, a grin on his face, "Guess who?"

"Who?" I wasn't entertaining him with actually guessing. He gave me that 'you're a bitch look' and continued.

"Kyrie. Yeah, of all people, I know. Anyway, there have been hordes of Hellhounds and Blitzes keeping them from rebuilding that, I'm guessing, are too big in number for the kid to handle. Some sort of weird energy there or something. So, I figure we go, knock out the problem, and, while we're there, pick up a white headed hottie on the way out. Ya dig?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Obvious flaw, my dearest devil slayer", I finished off my beer and got rid of the can, "He's got a girl. Ya know, the one you were just talking about?"

And Dante raised a finger to establish that he's already thought of it. Should've known. "Ya know what's interesting about being a gay half demon?"

"Enlighten me".

"You can tell when other people are gay", he smirked that signature smirk and leaned back in his chair, "That kid is keeping a secret from that Kyrie. I could feel that shit come off him in waves."

"Not, exactly, my point", I, honestly, kind of picked up that vibe from the kid myself, "It just isn't gonna be as easy as picking him up and brining him back."

He sighed, "Trish, Trish, Trish. You gotta give me more credit, babe. I know it won't be easy. You've gotta learn how to go with the flow."

"If you say so". He was so full of it sometimes, I wondered why he didn't shit out his ears. But, Id' seen him go through some of the roughest shit ever and come out with no scratches what so ever. So, he had credibility, my friend did. Besides, he was in love. I could just tell. Call it a woman's intuition, but I knew. The way I saw it, I didn't really have a choice but to go with him. I could be of help, especially when it came to anything dealing with the boy. And besides, it meant a part of the reward was mine.

"When are we leaving?" I edged to the door, remembering I had plans with Lady in about an hour.

"We leave at twelve tonight. That way, we'll be there, get a room, sleep a little, and get going to work around noon."

"If you insist", I opened the door, looking back over my shoulder, "We're taking my Vette. No way am I riding that damn bike with you."

"Aw, is my hot body too sexy for ya?"

I was tempted to shoot him in the head with Luce, but decided against it. I waved goodbye, shaking my head. What strange things we got ourselves _into._


	2. Chapter 2: False Call

Chapter 2^_^ Hope you guys are liking this so far. I'd never seen a DantexNero done from Trish's POV, so I thought I'd conquer it. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. I promise the chapters will get longer as the story advances.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda.

No warning yet. But, there will be later. Oh, oh, oh....there will be. *winky, winky*

**

* * *

**

Twelve came quicker than I thought it would. Isn't that the way it always works? And to beat it all, the ass was sleeping in the seat next to me. It was tempting, it was, to smack him upside the head and tell him to wake the fuck up, we'd sleep when we got there. But then, he'd probably whine about it. Eh, he could sleep. I had things to think about anyway. I made a hard, right turn, going uphill on that shitty, shitty road.

Dante in love. I still found it silly. Of course, Dante was a complex character, so I couldn't be too harsh on him. He could have killed me many times over those many years ago. He didn't. He spared me. In all honesty, I suppose it was me who was indebt to him, not the other way around. I looked over at him, replacing my eyes on the road quickly. He was rough on the outside, but he was just a big softie on the inside. He cared too much for people sometimes. He had a big heart, he did, it just took a lot (a whole lot), to bring that out in the open to see. I guess that's why I stay around. I love him. No, not like the way he apparently loves this kid, but a 'I need to keep up with him and keep his head straight' sort of deal. Perhaps, that's why he's said I remind him of Eva. I chuckle to myself lightly before starting over the huge bridge. He's an idiot sometimes, but it's mostly just for show. Underneath the macho layer, lies quite an incredible man.

We were fast approaching Fortuna. Good damn thing they built a bridge here. I was not about to get on a boat. And I wasn't about to let Dante sleep the _entire_ way. I picked up a random bottle that , he, threw in the floor. The floor of my precious Vette. Aim, ready….

"OWWWWW!!!!!"

He's awake.

* * *

For all the fancy things they had in Fortuna, they had some really shabby hotels. The one that was open for business when we got there had one room….with one bed. Let's just say that I wasn't the one sleeping in a chair.

After some rest and a breakfast that consisted of watered down coffee and bagels, we'd set out towards Kyrie's place of residence. Of course, that's where Nero lived, too. Well, last time I checked anyway. We arrived in about 5 minutes and knocked on the door. Here goes nothing, I suppose.

"Gl- I mean, Trish!" She was obviously delighted, "You guys came!", she eyed me and Dante. Despite her smile, however, she didn't seem all too happy. Once again, not my demonic senses that told me, but my superior, woman's intuition. There was something bothering her and I had a hunch it wasn't just demons. Actually, I hadn't sensed any demons since we got here. No matter how lowly they were, if they were around, Dante and I would have noticed. Strange.

"So, chick" Dante strolled into her quaint little house, twitching his nose. He smelt Nero in the air, I know he did, "Where's the last place you saw those demons you called about?"

Oh, I knew there was something fishy about all this. "About that…..", she started.

"There's not any, are there?" Dante turned to her. So he thought something was weird too. Of course.

'I'm sorry" her bottom lip quivered, "I didn't know who else to call!", she sat down on the chair that sat in the corner, her hands automatically shooting up to her face "It's about Nero. He's been gone for 3 days and I don't know where he is. He disappeared after I broke up with him. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just-"

"It's okay, Kyrie" I stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. You know, I always thought this would happen. Call me a pessimist, but when you risk your life for someone, especially a silly little girl like her, you're bound to get your heat broken. "What do you need us to do?"

I could tell Dante's brain was screaming at the news. One, he was probably happy that the two were apparently separated. Two, he was probably a little miffed that he'd been called out here and there were no demons to kill. All in all, though, this worked in his favor. I could hear the cogs and gears turn in his head. No, really. I think I actually could hear them.

"Could you find him? Please? I just want to know if he's okay. He's the only family I've got left." She looked teary eyed and I knew exactly what she felt.

I was the only one that heard it, but Dante sighed. It had been he who watched Credo die, after all. Despite the way this looked, he wasn't in it _all _for himself. I guess you'd say he felt a certain responsibility to so as he asked, even if it would benefit him too. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

I watched him walk out the door before I made a move. I patted Kyrie's shoulder lightly and moved towards the door myself, "We'll be in touch."

She smiled, watery eyes, and waved me out.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere, Dante", I said, leaning against the slightly crumbled wall that marked where a gate used to stand, "I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to be found."

"Nah, he's here" That nose twitched again, "There's one place we haven't looked", he pointed, with the tip of Rebellion, to the old cathedral. The battle scars were still there, the roof caving in and such, from Dante and Nero's first meeting. There? Really?

"Please tell me you're joking?" He shook his head no. "Oh, this is just too good, isn't it?"

He put an arm around my shoulder, "Trust me sister, You have no fucking clue."

We marched to the cathedral and, sure enough, the kid's scent and presence hung heavily in the air. My, my. This was too damn good. He'd actually come to the site of his and Dante's very first encounter with each other. Maybe he did have an _attachment_ to Dante. I was picking up a strange aura coming form the direction of where the altar used to stand. Huh, how ever interesting.

We could smell him, we could sense him, but we couldn't see him. Night had fallen since we began our search, and even with heightened senses and eyesight, he wasn't making it easy for us.

Or, that was the case until the corner of my eye picked up a faint blue glow behind a mass of rubble.

"Dante" I whispered, ever so softly.

"I see it" he replied, stepping closer to the glow. "Nero?" he called out, advancing towards it.

Silence. No answer. To me, that wasn't a good sign. I pulled out Luce, just in case anything were to happen.

And then, the voice came, "Dante?!"

2


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Its Intersting Ways

Chapter 3. So, Kyrie is still the sweetest thing ever in this story. I might write one in the future where she's a complete bitch, but I jsut can't get myself to yet, lol. Anyway, leave reviews and tell me what you think. Remember, things only get more interesting from here^_^

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda.

Still no warning. There will be though....later.

**

* * *

**

**3**

Well then. I'll be honest. Even though I'd picked up some vibes from the kid in our last meeting, I wasn't expecting to hear such excitement in his voice. It was amusing in a way, really.

"Nero? Come on out, kid." Dante lowered Ebony just in time for the white haired teen to run out and nearly tackle him.

"Excited much?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. If what Kyrie said was true, he was single now. Oh boy, oh boy. What lovely situations I get into.

"Gloria!" then he noticed my death stare, "I mean, uh, Trish. How ya doing?"

"Never better", I added my slightly snide laugh. Was I really a bitch? Okay, maybe sometimes. But seriously…..I was sweaty, tired, and from the looks of it, Dante was gonna lay the kid out right here in the cathedral if we didn't get a move on. I wanted to pack the stuff in the car and go home.

"Oh, well excuse me for ruining your day" He said, putting both his human hand and his Bringer on his ships, "I didn't ask you to look for me."

"And how do you know we were?"

He rolled his eyes, pulling Red Queen from where he'd stuck it in the ground, "Please. I'm not stupid. The way I figure", he sat in a pew that was, surprisingly, not rotted, "Kyrie got all upset after I left, knowing she's the one that caused it anyway, and called you guys here to find me", he caught both I, and Dante's, stunned gazes, "Uh-huh. Thought so. See, I'm more perceptive than ya think."

"I wasn't gonna argue with ya, kid", Dante held up his arms, 'But if ya don't mind me asking, what went down with you and her, anyway?"

"Dante" I said, taking a seat next to the younger slayer, "I hardly think it's any of our business." I knew this would draw a response from the kid even more. Yes, I felt like playing that card. Hell, I think I was just as interested in finding out the whole situation as Dante was.

"Hey, I wasn't _demanding _for him to tell me", he caught my drift.

"Nah, it's okay. You came all the way here", he stood, pacing slightly in front of us, "It's only fair that you know, right?"

"He's more of a team player than you" Dante smirked at me and I didn't hesitate in giving him the finger.

"Kyrie broke up with me" Nero began. Funny, I thought he'd be sad about that, but a small, small smile played upon his face. Things just keep getting more interesting.

"She kinda told us" Dante leaned against a column, crossing arms in front of his chest.

"Why did she tell you that?"

I leaned back in the pew, sighing, "She called us and said there were demons plaguing the city. Here we are, no traces of demons."

The older male nodded, "Go to her house, ask her about it, she admits she lied to get us to come here and says that she broke up with you….all that good jazz."

The younger looked irritated. Not surprising. "Great. What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing else. Just that."

He sighed, rubbing his nose, "It was my fault, actually. Not hers."

Even though I was hiding a snort from Captain Obvious, I tilted my head, "How so?"

"Cause I kinda, well, lied to her" he sank to the ground, chin resting in his hand, "Actually, I _really _lied to her." He rubbed his nose again.

Dane sank to sit beside him. It was kinda cute to see a loving look overtake him. "About what?"

The younger looked at him and, wow, the same look overtook him. Holy shit. What about that…….

"You ready for a long story, old timer?" he gave a very slight smirk.

"I promise I won't fall asleep on you, kid".

"Good to know. Well" he started, "The whole being in love with her was, a, gees" rubbing his nose, yet again, he continued, "It was all a lie."

'Oh, dear honey" I said, pulling my fingers through my hair, "That's a rather large thing to lie about. What on earth made you do that?"

"I _do _love her" he defended himself, "Just not how she thought I did".

"What do you mean?"

He shot me an irritated glance, as well as Dante, "Come on you guys, I know you're more perceptive than this! Do I have to spell it out for you??!"

"Please?" Dante mocked begging.

"Ya know, I could just walk away."

"And you haven't. So, that tells me you want us here" the older male grinned, "Now come on, we haven't got all night."

"For fuck's sake. Fine", the younger crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "She found out I was Gay. Alright? I'm a flaming homosexual. We got into a fight, she asked me why I had lied to her, I told her I didn't want to hurt her feelings cause I thought she loved me differently than I did her…."

I tuned out much of the rest of the explanation. I have to say I was a little surprised. Dante was right. And form the looks of it? Nero was in love with someone who was sitting right beside him. However, would he say it?

"So, why are ya out here at this damn cathedral of all places?" Dante gestured to the falling apart building we were currently in.

The younger slayer fidgeted and I saw a blush take over his pale cheeks. I couldn't help but smile. I'll be damned. The boy _did _have feelings for Dante. He cleared his throat, "No better place to be, right? I mean, this is where my life changed. This" he threw out his arms and motioned around, "This is where everything changed."

"That's a bold statement" I said, chuckling just a little, "I guess your referring to dearest Dante?"

"Yeah" he said, doing everything he could to not look at the elder hunter.

"Touching" I stood up, "Are we about done here, boys? It's got to be past eleven already."

"Wait" Dante narrowed his eyes, "Why'd you go so far trying to save her if you don't feel for her?"

"Christ, old man, did I not just explain that?", the younger man stood and shook his head, "I do love her, I just love her like a sister. She's the only 'family' I've got left, okay?", he sighed, shoving hands in his pockets, "Besides, I've known for a good while that I've loved someone else. He really…" he stopped. Oh, this was juicy. Kinda wished I had some popcorn to watch the drama unfold.

"There's someone else? Does Kyrie know this?" I asked.

"That's part of the reason we had a fight, besides the fact that I admitted I'm gay", he let out a shaky breath, "She'll never forgive me. I don't really blame her either, but I can't help who I am."

"Come on, kid" Dante put his arm around his shoulders, "I know she'll forgive you. She said she just wanted to know you're okay. As a matter of fact, we should probably go right now."

Nero looked at Dante with such a cute expression. My inner girly girl was squealing. Of course, we did need to get going. I was so ready to get a shower and sleep in my warm bed.

"That settles it" I clapped my hand, "Let's move boys. Kyrie awaits out return."

"Let's go Nero" the elder hunter slapped his back, "The sooner the better, no?" They followed me out, Nero walking a little way behind us.

"He's head over heels for you, Dante" I whispered, casting a glance over my shoulder, making sure to turn around quickly when the boy looked towards us.

My friend smirked, rubbing his chin for a second, "Ya think he'll tell me himself? Or will I have to drag it out of him?"

"Which one is more your style?"

"Ah, yeah. The second one is more fitting." Oh boy. Things are only going to get more complicated from here.

* * *

It had to be at least one in the morning before we made it back to Kyrie's house. I stood behind Nero when she answered the door. This was his battle, right? Right. He could handle it like a big boy.

"Nero" she reached out and embraced him, "I was worried about you."

"But" he pulled away, "I thought you were mad at me? I mean, I-"

She hushed him and shook her head, "Just come in. Let's talk."

Nero and I were rushed in, Dante opted to stay outside.

"You coming?" I asked. Ah, there was the little foot shuffle thing he did. "Too awkward?"

"Just a little" he waved at me, "Alert me when you guys are finished?"

"Oh Dante" I chuckled, "You're so silly." I didn't listen to his protests before I shut the door and left him on the porch.

"Thank you for this, Trish" Kyrie whispered to me before she sat beside Nero at the table, pouring some hot tea for all of us, "Where's Dante?"

"Outside"

"Uh, okay then" she poured the fourth cup back into the kettle. She laid a hand on Nero's, smiling at him.

"Kyrie, look, I'm sorry" he began. She held up a hand to stop him. She sure was a more understanding individual than I ever could be. She even gave Dante a run for his money.

"I shouldn't have been so angry," she looked down, "I mean, now that I think about it, we never really had _that_ kind of relationship. I mean, we never even kissed or anything…" she paused, fingering the pendant around her neck, "I suppose I jumped to conclusions on that one."

"It's more my fault" Nero said, looking down, "I led you on. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. You looked so happy…" he sniffed. Oh, don't cry……

"Nero" she brought his face up, "When Credo died, you were the only one there. Things get confusing when so many things happen at once" she smiled, "I realize that now. You're like family. I just wish you'd brought this up sooner."

"I should have, I know" the kid said, "You've cared for me so much, I felt that I had to protect you. I know things got messed up", he smiled back at her, "Are we cool?"

Kyrie laughed and hugged him close, "I could never stay mad at you, Nero. You're too good. Just promise me that you'll take as good of care of Dante as you have me."

That confirms it. Right from her mouth. As I said, popcorn would do me some good right now. I cleared my throat and Nero's face turned a red to match the tablecloth that adorned the table he sat at, "Uh, yeah, Kyrie" he put a finger over his mouth.

'Oh" she giggled, "I'm sorry."

That was it. I had to get out before I died giggling myself. It was too great. Just too emotional and great

I went out the door as the two finished up their conversation. I'm sure they could settle everything else up. Dante stood at the steps, leaning over the railing. He grunted at me when I came up to him, leaning against the railing myself, "So?"

I just smirked at him and laughed, "Love is such an odd thing, isn't it?"

His right eyebrow shot to the sky. I patted the side of his face and turned as the door opened, spilling light across us. The two younger people stood in the doorway, exchanging a hug.

"I'll keep in touch" Nero said, pulling away.

"You better" She kissed his cheek lightly. Then she saw Dante, smiled and giggled, "Be good to him."

"Huh?" the elder looked confused. The door shut and the three of us were left standing, looking at each other. "What did she mean by that?" the elder asked Nero, making the younger visibly fidget.

"Uh, I have a question" he rubbed that nose of his, "So you think that, maybe, I could come stay with you? If it's not too much trouble?"

I can't believe it. Dante's plan went down with, like, no difficulty. The older male smiled, slinking that muscled arm over Nero's shoulders again, "No trouble at all. I'd love to have you at the shop." The younger smiled back, that glow in his arm becoming a little more blue. How sweet.

"Alright, boys" I hated to interrupt, but I was ready to get going, "How about we continue this touching moment elsewhere?"

They nodded and followed me in the direction of the hotel. Sheesh, what strange things happen. What strange things.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Times at the Office

Okay, Chapter 4. To be honest, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter seeing as there are a lot of time skips, but Chapter 5 is going to be intense enough to make for it. And we get some insight on Trish's personal feelings....towards Lady. Oh!!! Surprise!! Don't worry, I won't delve into that. This is a DantexNero **strictly**. I'll be doing a Yuri later on........

Anyway, enjoy! Leave my reviews and I'll see how fast I can get Chapter 5 up. I'm also working on **The Way Fate Plays. **It's a pretty intense DantexNero that you should all go check out^_^ Heehee. So, yeah. Shutting up now.

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

Still no warnings. Don't shoot me, please!! They'll be up next chapter^_^

**

* * *

**

4

Once again, I was in the driver's seat while the infamous devil hunter slept in the passenger seat. Except, this time, there was one embarrassed younger slayer sitting in his lap. Yeah, we didn't think about my vintage Vette not having a back seat when we left the shop, and Nero wouldn't fit in the trunk. Needless to say, Dante slept with a huge, stupid grin on his face and Nero stayed a shade of red that put the other's coat to shame. Oh yeah, it was funny and cute, and it made me giggle, but still…..that plan just worked too damn perfectly. Dante and his knack for ridiculous ideas. If I had tried that, something would have probably back fired on me. I mean, really. I'm envious. Okay, maybe not, but he really has some freaky luck at times. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little surprised.

When we finally got back to Devil May Cry, I was more than ready for a shower and to crawl into my warm bed. Searching for that kid had taken hours upon hours. Shortly after noon till almost eleven at night? Long ass time. Eh, I admit that it was worth it. Besides Dante being a happy little devil and all, Nero would be a great help around here. Not to say he's an adorable thing and it'll be nice to have a guy around here who isn't a perverted, lazy ass all the time. I chuckled lightly to myself as I looked for my pjs and headed to the bathroom.

After a pleasant shower, I went back downstairs for a drink of water before bed. It's my ritual: shower, drink, bug Dante, bed. I found Nero in the little living area, preparing blankets and a pillow to sleep on the couch. "So, Dante is making you sleep on the sofa", I crossed my arms, "You should kick him out of his nice king sized up there."

He laughed, "It's cool", he fluffed a pillow, "He offered to let me sleep with him, but I, uh, ya know…", he rubbed his nose. Gees, if he kept doing that he'd be like that reindeer, Rudolph. We'll be calling him Nero the Red Nosed Devil Slayer.

"Not too comfy with him yet?" I asked, retrieving my usual glass of water and sitting on the pool table.

"Oh, I'm comfortable around Dante. It's not that. I'm just, well", nose rubbing again, "Sleeping in the same bed with him is a little…."

"Much?" I offered.

"Yeah", he sat, leaning back in the seat. He did look tired. Poor thing. I know he'd probably been through a lot of hell since I'd last seen him. And from what he'd said today, a lot of hell in the past few days. I came and sat beside him, "If you need to talk about anything, I can be a good listener when I want to be."

He smiled, "Good to know. You seemed a little bitchy earlier."

I couldn't help myself. I snorted. "Aren't you an honest one."

"Just saying", He held up his hands.

"Let me ask you something, Nero", I said, crossing my legs in front of me, "Why Dante?"

He laughed lightly, talking in near whisper, "Ya know, when I kissed Kyrie for the first time, the only person I could think about was Dante. When he crashed into that Cathedral, I knew I wasn't alone in the world. There was someone out there who was like me, who understood me…and he's hauntingly beautiful", he squinted at me, "Why should I tell you this? Are you gonna run and tell him?"

I ran my fingers across my lips, "My lips are sealed, honey. I'm just flattered you shared such juicy info with me." I smiled and got up, headed for the stairs.

"Wait" he called. I turned around.

"Do you think he feels the same?"

I shook my head, "You've got a lot to learn, Nero."

*******

Four days.

It's been all of four days and those two are already making me want to blow their heads off. Dante was more perverted than ever, Nero was rubbing his nose every five seconds, the phone was ringing off the hook, and neither of them seemed to be at all interested in actually taking the calls. Just my luck. Not that I didn't mind that extra cash flow, but Lady was gone for at least another week and I was stuck doing it all by myself. MotherFucker.

And it was on my last mission of the day that I spotted something out of the ordinary when I got back to Devil May Cry. What was it? Well, it's the first time I've ever seen Dante on his knees begging for something. The first. Very first. Oh, this had to be good. What, oh what, had he done.

I came in the doors and it was as if my presence was ignored by the older male, the younger simply giving me an irritated look as I walked in and put Luce and Ombra with the Devil Arms.

"I swear, kid, I'll do anything. Just let me kiss you once!" Dante begged. How unmanly and un-hunter like of him. I have to say, not what I expected.

"After what you did this morning," the younger threw up his arms, then pointed at Dante's desk, "I don't fucking think so, old man."

Okay, I didn't want to know what had went on. Really didn't want to know. My imagination was already producing images of Dante bending…..ewwww. Nasty. "Uh, if you guys don't mind me asking" I interrupted them, walking right between the two, "What the hell is going on here?"

"You don't want to know", Nero said, an obvious mix of embarrassment and frustration on his face.

"Aw, come on", Dante grabbed at his arm before he could turn around completely, "I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it up to ya, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid?" He crossed his arms.

"Except that?"

"Boys, boys" I pushed them both back by placing my palms on their foreheads. Two groans and a curse from Dante, they sat up and glared at me, "Can't you play nice?"

"He'd the one trying to molest me!" Nero yelled. He put a his hands on his head, "Seriously! What the fuck, geezer!!" Oh, this is lovely. Four days and Dante might have royally fucked up. I could only guess what was going through Nero's mind. I know I would probably think he was toying with me. That's the way my mind worked, anyway. Could be wrong, but I could be right as well.

"I said I was sorry!", Dante yelled right back. Okay, I had to stop this before someone got stabbed….literally.

"I'm outta here" the younger one said, walking to the door. Perfect. Angsty young adult syndrome. I sighed when the door slammed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I swear Dante, you certainly do get yourself into some messes, don't you?". I'm really quite amazed at how he can be so brilliant one moment, then fucking stupid the next.

"Quit being such a bitch" he growled, picking himself up from the floor, leaning against his desk.

"Me? Stop being a bitch? From what Nero said, you're the one who's in the hot seat, my dear devil hunter", I sat on his desk next to him, "What _exactly_ did you do?"

He shook his head, giving me a 'really?' stare. Sitting down, he explained, "Look. He came down from the shower in only a towel. .. I couldn't help myself. Especially when I could smell _arousal_ coming off him. Long story short, I pushed him on the desk and", he stopped there and did a rubbing motion with his hand.

"I didn't need that visual" I rolled my eyes, getting off the desk, "That was stupid, Dante. And you know it."

"Yeah, well…"

"Are you gonna go look for him? Or should I go?" We made the agreement without words.

"I'll be back", I grabbed Ombra for luck, "Why don't you call in some food while I'm gone, huh?"

******

He hadn't gone far. Not far at all, actually. There he was, only a street over, sitting against the bricked wall of a building. Poor thing. He noticed my presence before I even got close to him, shooting that head up and rolling his eyes.

"Before you say anything", I began, "I want you to know that yes. Dante can be stupid sometimes."

"No shit" he snarled, crossing his arms, "You wanna explain to me why he pulled that?"

I shrugged, "I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that you came down the stairs in nothing but a towel?" Are you serious? He looked dumbfounded? Come on, I know he isn't a retard. He knew what he was doing. Or did Fortuna really make him that naïve? He sighed, putting his hands in his face and growling into them. My, my. This kid is so quick to emotions it makes Lady look placid. I stood in front of him and kicked his boot, "You're telling me you didn't like that hunk rubbing up on your family jewels?"

He glared daggers at me. If that weren't a figure of speech, I'd be in pain right now. He turned red again, of course, "He told you that!!??"

"Dante doesn't hide a lot from me, honey", I replied. He still glared at me. His eyes were intense as hell. They were like Dante's in more than color. He had those piercing eyes, too, though his held burning emotion as well.

He shook his head, standing and putting his head against the wall, "Is sex all he wants", he asked, "Did I come all the way here for nothing?"

"Oh, Nero" I pulled him against me in a hug. Okay, my girly side was taking over. "You didn't come here for nothing. Dante is rought around the edges, but inside, he's a wonderful man. He loves you, Nero. I know he does. Why, that's the reason we even came to Fortuna."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Come on, you know Dante better than that." I laughed when his stomach growled loudly. I was hungry, too. "Let's head back. Dante's ordering food as we speak."

*******

Kiss and make up. That's exactly what they did. Mind you, they kissed and made up after Nero smacked Dante in the side of the head with his Bringer, but they made up none the less.

That was a week ago and tonight they were going on their first date. Wait, make that "hang out". They were going to "hang out" cause dudes don't go on dates. How ridiculous.

I ran a brush through my hair before tying it up in it's usual place. I thought it was adorable for the two to be together. Yeah, never thought I'd see the day, but Dante had actually asked Nero to date him. And, again, I was flabbergasted when Nero said yes.

And remember, this was after the he knocked Dante on the noggin. Sometimes, I find myself not understanding boys, especially my boys, at all. But, love is a thing that is strong. It can hold the most unlikely of duos together and, to tell the truth, the two weren't all that bad for each other. They complimented each other in all the right ways, and were like one another in the right ways, too. I saw it all too clearly.

One problem though. Or, at least, I saw it as a problem. Neither one had told the other they were in love.

I'm just wondering what's it's going to take to drag that out of Dante. Was it a necessity to tell Nero? Even considering I let that slip outside the other night? Well, I'm not an expert, but I'd say it'd be pretty damn important. I zipped up my corset, ditching the pants for a long, black skirt, and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked great.

I sighed, pulling my door shut. It was a double date. Me and Lady, Dante and Nero. Oh joy.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn of Events

I went all obsessive and finished this a few hours after posting Chapter 4^_^ So, I decided to post it and let you lovelies read it! It starts funny and ends in drama. Read and review^_^ You guys know I love ya!

I do not own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

WARNING: Slight, slight Yaoi and Yuri. Don't worry....I'm getting to the good stuff *wink wink*

* * *

5

"Are they ready yet?" Lady tapped her boots against the floor, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Be patient, baby" I said, flipping my hair to the side, craning my neck to look up the stairs, "It's their first date. It has to be special."

She laughed, "Uh-huh. And how much you wanna bet that Dante will come out in a ratty t-shirt?" Even she had switched her usual short shorts and top for a flirty cocktail dress. It was sexy, if I don't say so myself. I grinned at her, "You're probably right, but Nero will look good, no?"

"Guess so" she said, standing beside me on the stairs, a hand around my waist, "Come on guys! Hurry up! I'm freakin' starving down here!!"

"Ugh, Shut the fuck up Lady!" I heard Dante growl form the bathroom. He waltzed out and , to my surprise, was wearing a nice silk, button up shirt and black jeans. He was stunning in it, of course.

"And here I thought you'd be wearing all those buckles and zippers", I smirked.

"I do have _some _class", He rolled his eyes at me.

Then, I saw mister Nero come from behind him. Oh, my girly side is coming out again. He looked adorable. He was in all black, the dressy shirt complementing his pale skin and the dressy pants running close to his legs. Sure enough, Dante was going to adore it. As said hinter turned around, he proved me right. His eyes lit up and he stood back form the younger slightly, "Hot damn, Nero. I thought you couldn't get any sexier!"

"Proved ya wrong, huh?" was the reply. Oh, he was picking up on Dante's comebacks, I see.

"Gees" Lady removed her hand from my waist and put them on her own hips, "For fuck's sake, come on! I thought it was girls who took longer to get ready!"

I laughed and pulled her along as I walked to the door, "We're going now. Calm down."

_********_

_Rigali's _is one of my favorite restaurants and it was, luckily, a restaurant that sounded nice to Nero, too. Him and Dane sure love the Italian food, that's for sure. The price was a bit of sticker shock, but you do have to pay for fine taste, right? Exactly right. And with all the missions I'd been stuck with, I didn't have a problem with ordering whatever I, and Lady, wanted.

Throughout the meal, Nero and Dante gave each other some 'interesting' looks. I'll leave it at that. And there was more than once, sure enough, that I saw a tint of red go across Nero's face. I really didn't want to know what was going on under the table. I really, really didn't want to know. Plus, I was having trouble enough keeping Lady's hand from wandering over my thigh. For the love of everything holy, I swear. Now I know how the boy felt. I cleared my throat when the waiter came by. I hope he didn't see that misplaced hand. Not because I was embarrassed, but because He'd been giving me 'stares' that whonle time we were here. Then again, I looked over at Dante and Nero to see the older pushing at two huge meatballs on his plate, swirling the fork around them, while Nero held a hand up to stop from laughing hysterically at it. Really? Balls? Immature. So immature. I should've known this wouldn't go as I thought it would.

When the bill was finally brought out, I was glad to get be leaving. Lady stopped by the restroom and I , Dante, and Nero stood waiting for her.

"That was fantastic, Dante" Nero purred. Purred? Oh my, my. He laid a hand on Dante's chest, the elder laying his on top of it.

"You know what's more fantastic?" Dante asked, grazing his lips over Nero's. Uh, okay. I wasn't sure if I wanted to watch or look away. He leaned and whispered in the younger's ear, gaining a low laugh and blush. And there came the nose rub. They stood so close to each other and I began to _smell_ them. I was growing used to smelling Dante, sometimes, at night because, well, I lived with him. It was always gross, but part of human nature. Still, this was creepy. Demonic senses are just inconvenient to have at _certain _times. "Please, you two" I sighed, pointing to the door, "Go get a room."

"Read my mind, Trish" Dante smirked at his young lover, "How do you do it?" I wanted to smack him for being such a sarcastic ass, but I let it slide. Unlike him, I liked to be civilized when I'm in public.

Lady returned and took my hand, "We ready to go? I think there's some good movies playing if you guys are interested."

"I think me and Dante are gonna head home", Nero, obviously, faked a yawn, "Kinda tired. Aren't you", He asked his other half.

"Yeah, kinda tired myself' he, too, faked a yawn.

"Guess it's just me and you then" she smiled at me.

"Sure, sure", I smiled back, "You two go on and 'sleep'. We'll be home later. Try not to make a mess or anything?" They just gave me a weird look at almost ran to the door. I shook my head. I didn't really didn't want to walk in on anything those two would be doing. They were long gone, of course, leaving me and dear Lady to ourselves.

"So" Lady wrapped her arms around my shoulders when we had gotten outside, the nippy air feeling good against my skin, "You _really_ want to catch that movie?" Perhaps I didn't. I let her lips reach mine, surrendering to a kiss. So much for no public displays of affection.

And I was enjoying it, too, until My nostrils expanded at the stench of something familiar. I pulled my lips away, peering into the darkness, walking slowly towards the alley way across the street.

"What is it?" Lady said. She produced her trusty pistols from underneath her dress. She was always prepared with those things. Couldn't say the same for myself, unfortunately. "Demon", I replied.

"Shit", she whispered, crouching and inching, with me, down the alleyway, "Can you tell what it is?"

I shook my head. I smelt like Hell itself. I'd know that stench anywhere. I lived in Hell for quite some time. I inched my way closer. Lovely how things went from spectacular to shit in no time at all

"Trish!! Watch out!!"

I side stepped just in time to hear one of Ebony's bullets whiz by my ear. A loose strand of my hair lifted slightly as it went by and buried itself into the arm of a Frost. It shrieked, shard of it's frosty arm splintering and flying away. Dante ran past me, still in his dress shirt, Ebony and Ivory blaring into the thing, sending shrieks throughout the alley. Nero was by my side now, Blue Rose aimed at its head.

"Didn't make It back home?" I questioned, silently scolding myself for being the only one without a weapon of some sort with me. "Nope. They never pick opportune times, the jackasses", he fired the rounds off, momentarily stunning the thing. He ran forward, his eyes set on the vile demon in front of him. A smirk graced his face.

It wasn't until he was halfway to where Dante was firing away, that I saw the other Frost descending to his level. I screamed at him, Lady fired off rounds, but it was too late. Its frosty appendage reached out and caught Nero right in the side. I darted, feeling my body do what it very rarely did: Trigger. I jumped, snatching the Frost and smashing its icy head into the nearby wall. Energy surged through me as I bashed the screaming demon, with no mercy, into the red, brick wall hard enough to smash some of the bricks. The frozen skull finally crushed and the thing disintegrated as I de-Triggered and floated to the ground.

"NO!!!"

Dante screamed the word. He sunk to his knees to where I'd seen Nero last standing. Now, he was lying in that spot, his eyes closed a deep shiver taking over his body. His lips were blue and I could tell that his skin was ice cold. I held my hand up to my mouth, feeling a lump in my own throat as I watched the elder hunter bring his lover's head into his arms and cradle it. "Damn it, Nero" he choked out, "Why are you so damn cocky!?"

Lady moved to my side, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. Frosts could leave nasty wounds. And sometimes, on certain occasions, they're icy wounds could chill someone to death….even if they did have the ability to heal. The boy could be irritating, and he was surely naïve, but I'd grown quite fond of him in the short time he's been around. To see him hurt made me want to cry myself. From the looks of it, so did Lady.

"I love you" Dante said softly to the quivering boy, lifting him into his arms, "Don't you dare die on me. I love you so much….."

He trailed off as Lady and I came to his sides and ushered him out of the alleyway and back to Devil May Cry, hoping desperately that we could warm the kid and heal his wound. The evening just had come to this……


	6. Chapter 6: A Way to Cure the Chill

Oh, chapter 6! Excited? Heehee, I'm only kidding. So, this chapter is interesting. Just read, lol. Pleae review! This fic had turned out differently thatn I originally planned, but it's satisfying for you all us fangirls. I might attempt other DantexNero's from Trish, or Lady's POV, in the future. Oh. I'm ranting. Eh, you knwo the drill. thanks to all of you for kind reviews.

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

WARNING: Hot man sex. Oh yeah. Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

6

Lady and I had scoured the entire office for blankets and coats; anything to keep the younger slayer warm. We did our best at defrosting the wound with herbs and we were relieved when the skin around it defrosted, and the signs of healing began to appear. He wasn't out of the woods yet, though. He still had a long way to go. Dante wrapped him in all the blankets we could find. Soon, his lips returned to their normal color, but small shivers still ran through his frame. I felt so sorry for the boy. His rashness caused him to get hurt. Poor thing.

And Dante had to wait till Nero was injured and unconscious to say he loved him. How typical.

I had been on the verge of tears myself at seeing how Dante didn't want to leave the kid's side. He sat there beside him, stroking his cheek with loving attention. He didn't eat, we had to bring him water…….He was in deep for the boy beside him. It was touching.

I sat behind his desk, Lady sat on the couch. It was probably past midnight, but I didn't think any of us were going to sleep anyway. Adrenaline and worry were too high for that. No, we would spend the night sitting around with few words, peeking into the elder hunter's room occasionally to see how things were going. I really hoped, for Dante and Nero's sake, that Nero woke up soon. I really did. This was the first time in all my years helping that man that I'd seen him care so damn much. Nero was special. No doubt about it.

"How long does it usually take to recover from a Frost attack", Lady asked me, breaking the dead silence.

"It depends", I replied, sipping coffee, "I've seen cases take shorter time than Nero and I've seen them take much, much longer. Then I've also seen cases where they never recovered."

Lady shook her head, "He'll pull through this, right?"

I hesitated. Sure, the kid was strong in so many ways. He'd been through so much in the past months, and I'm guessing his whole life hasn't been exactly easy. But, I couldn't give a definite answer.

I looked at her, sitting down my coffee and standing up. Nero had already shown signs of improvement. All we could do was be hopeful that he'd pull through. As I had told Dante many times before, hope is, sometimes, all you have.

"Let's go check on him", I said.

***********

We watched silently from the cracked door, listening as Dante spoke to his injured lover.

"Fuck, kid", he said, his hand supporting his forehead, "I've really fallen for ya, ya know that?" Of course, Nero was silent.

"That day I went to Fortuna and crashed through that damn skylight, and saw you, my heart skipped beats. Yeah, here I am saying that", he chuckled lightly, his eyes watery, "But it's true. I never thought I'd meet someone like me. Never." He leaned down and placed a soft, passionate kiss on Nero's lips, "I love you, Nero. God, I fucking love you."

Lady was literally pressed against me, a grinning as wide as her ears. She had seen what I had seen. What was that? The claws on the boy's Bringer twitching slightly. He was coming around just as Dante said it. It was pretty cliché, like my beloved romance novels, but what the hell. Can you say giddy little girl? That's what I was right now, as well as Lady. I held my hand at my mouth, seeing what would happen next.

Those claws twitched again and, just as Dante was getting up to leave for the first time, he was pulled back down by that bringer. His eyes lit up instantly. It was cute. He sat gently down as Nero opened his eyes and smiled at his lover, "I love you too, Dante. I've always loved you."

At first, Dante looked a little shocked. That didn't surprise me, really, but I almost laughed and gave away that Lady and I were watching all of this. Huh. This was another one of those 'I wish I had popcorn' moments. It was sappy and I loved it.

"They're so adorable", Lady giggled in my ear and I swiftly put my hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Nero", Dante enveloped him with his muscular arms, pulling the kid from his entrapment of blankets to hold him close to his chest. He planted kisses on Nero's lips. The younger brought his bringer up to his partner's face and stoked lovingly until a shiver caught him and he pulled away.

"Shit", he rubbed his arms, "I'm still kinda cold. That thing got me good."

Okay. I didn't like the look in Dante's eyes. I really didn't like it. I'm afraid we were about to become witness to something we didn't want to see. Or at least I didn't. Not sure I could say the same for Lady. She was pressing me up against the wall almost, trying to see into the room. For the love of everything holy, unholy, whatever.

"Get off me", I whispered, pushing back a little only to pushed against the wall again.

"No! This is getting better by the minute!", she whispered back. Ahhhh…..

"I think I know how to defrost you the rest of the way", Dante's hand rand down the younger's chest, pushing him down onto the bed and hovering over him. "Think you're up for it?"

Nero smiled, wrapping his arms around that neck, "Oh, I think I will be". Oh, not only was I about to bear witness to this, I had to deal with cheesy lines, too? Lovely.

Dante pressed their lips together, rubbing his body against his lover's, earning soft sounds from the young man underneath him. It looked like they were fighting to see who'd be dominant and Dante, to no surprise of mine, was winning that fight. Nero, however, did bite the older male's lip, pulling and drawing blood from the tender flesh. It was obvious, not only by their smell, but by the large bulges that I could see, they were, indeed, going to go all out right in front of us. Alright, I really felt like clearing my throat.

".god" Lady breathed out. Is she serious? Really? Of course, I was watching, too. It's like I couldn't look away.

The slid the claws of his bringer down the buckles that held Dante's shirt on. Without protest, the shirt was thrown aside and the rest of the clothes followed quickly. Soon, both men were naked. I have to admit, even though I'm not attracted to men, they were hot. Wow…I just said that. I watched as their, well, large, manhoods pressed against one another, making both men moan at the contact.

"Mmmmm….Dante!", Nero arched his back as the older bent down and, in one movement, took the entirety of his lover's length in his mouth.

I almost coughed. Lady's hand went over my mouth and she pressed even closer to me. For fuck's sake, this was like a damn car wreck. It both disturbed and intrigued me. I couldn't make my eyes go anywhere else except the two men were doing. I hate to admit this, I really do, but it was kinda hot. Oh my god, what's wrong with me?

Dante's whit haired head bobbed up and down on Nero's dick. The younger male bucked his hips up, pushing to, it seemed, fuck his throat. Dante, interestingly, obliged him, taking the thrusts on.

"Dante" Nero panted, pulling Dante head up, leaving his dick unattended for the moment, "I've got another idea."

"And what would that be, sexy?" Dante purred, nibbling the younger's earlobe and rubbing himself.

"This." Nero, in some ungodly acrobatic performance, flipped their positions and straddled the elder. He immediately started to grind himself against the older male, making moans escape into the air.

"Fuck", Dante hissed, arching into the licks and bites that the younger man trailed down his body. And he didn't stop, oh no. He trailed that tongue all the way down…..

"Oh my" I almost choked. I was fanning myself with my hand, unable to look away.

"You got that right, sweetie", Lady watched with her eyes wide as saucers. Oh, gees. This was just, uh, well. I don't know what to say, I don't.

Nero's pink tongue dipped in, twirling around and making the muscle slick with his saliva. He came back up, swirling his tongue around a pert nipple while he brought the head of his dick and pressed right against Dante's ass. I would have never thought of Dante being the bitch, but here it was.

"Oh, fuck me" Dante growled, pressing his hands into the other's back.

"What's the magic word?", the younger teased him, pressing, almost, into the older.

"Holy fuck! Please" the older male screamed, "Now!"

"That's more like it", Nero locked their lips and pushed into the man beneath him.

I watched with my mouth open. This was jaw dropping.

"That has to hurt" Lady looked on. Oh my goodness.

The younger thrust in hard, growls and panting coming from his throat. He was relentless, pounding in hard enough to make the entire bed smack into the wall as he thrusted into the man beneath him. Dante arched his back, stroking his need in time with Nero's hard thrusts. Both were sweating, panting, and moaning each other's names.

I still watched, myself and Lady so engulfed. I was afraid there was going to be a huge, gaping hole in the wall after they were done. Wow. Just wow. I felt my face burning from watching. I wondered if I'd go blind from either the hotness or the fact I was watching through the crack in the door without them knowing.

I didn't know it was possible, but Nero sped up. His panting became harder and his thrusts erratic.

"Ah, shit!" Dante panted, his voice a pitch I'd never heard it. His eyes closed and he stroke himself roughly, "Fuck! Nero!" White seed erupted from his manhood, coating his hand and chest. The younger came soon after him, screaming Dante's name and, I'm not kidding you, ripped the mattress almost in two with his Bringer.

I turned from the crack in the door and I was well aware of the fact that my face would probably make the red on a beet look like nothing. I fanned myself. I was at a loss for words. Really. That never happens to me. Well, not until now. Lady was red too, giggles threatening to escape from her. And, looking at her, I felt giggles rise up in me too. We grabbed each other's hands and hurried downstairs as quickly as we could. As soon as we were down the steps and had gotten into the kitchen, our giggles came out.

"Oh my fucking god", she leaned against the counter, "That was the most intense thing I've ever seen. I don't care what you say, that was, was, wow!"

I shook my head, putting a hand on my forehead as I laughed, "I don't even know what to say. Whew…"

"Well, we know Nero's okay now", She tossed me a bottle of water, her giggles finally dying, "And if he's still cold after that, there's a problem!"

I gulped that water like I hadn't drank any in days, "Uh, yeah. Safe to say he'd cured."

We laughed at how fast things had 'heated' back up. Great. Now I'll have to kick myself for saying a corny line.


	7. Chapter 7: To See Two Devils Love

Okay. First things first. I'm disappointed in this fic. I think I could have done such a better job. However, I let it morph into what it is now while I was trying to do schoolwork and still keep up with writing it. Also, it wasn't as easy doing it from Trish's POV as I originally thought. This started out great, but quickly lost its luster because I didn't focus well enough. Therefore, I've made this the last Chapter. I'm sorry this story, well, for lack of something better to say, sucks. I apologize. I swear, **_The Way Fate Plays ,_**and the Yuri fic I've decided to write, will more than make up for the suckiness of this story. *sigh* Just read and review if you feel like it. At least this story made you guys laugh....right? So, at least i accomplished humor and smut.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I deeply appreciate it^_^

I do not own DMC, yadda, yadda.

Contains homosexual marriage, slight yuri, **Don't like, don't read, simple as that.**

**

* * *

**

**7**

Let's just say there had been many nights ,since the one two weeks ago, that kept me awake at night. Thankfully I hadn't _seen _anything else, but I sure a hell could hear it. For fuck's sake, you'd think they would wait til I was out with Lady or something. No. They thought it completely okay to go about their nasty business with me right down the hall. Those boys, I swear. I loved them, but they sure could piss me off. I was seriously beginning to think I should move in with Lady soon…..

I was sitting on the couch cleaning Luce and Ombra when the two lovebirds came in from a mission. It was, in all honesty, delightful to see them together like this. They were pretty much perfect for each other. They complemented each other in the right ways, they were alike in the right ways, and they were full of more passion than any other couple I'd come across. It all sounds cutesy and cliché, but it's the truth. I smiled when they laid down their weapons and shared a delicate kiss. They were in love, for sure.

Well, I smiled until I smelt that horrible stench they were giving off. Holy shit. Demons' blood smelt that bad? I'd run into some smelly fuckers before, but wow. This was on another level. Just like those two to ruin romanticism with something like that. Men. There's a reason I'm not into them.

"Oh my god", I coughed, "What kind of demons were you guys fighting?"

"Some Lusts, some hellhounds, and some Nobodies", Nero said, delving into the fridge, bringing out a bottle of water.

"You both stink like hell". I wasn't exaggerating. The smell coming off of them could choke the devil himself.

"I call it the stench of success", Dante proceeded in lifting his arm and sniffing his armpit.

That was fucking nasty. ".. I think I'd rather smell failure", I pointed up the stairs.

"Alright, alright", Nero held up his hands after he finished off his water, "I'm going. Coming Dante?", he winked at his lover.

"Not this time, love", he took a seat behind his desk, "You'll have to go it alone."

Dante just called him love? Aw, how sweet. Yes. The girly girl take over. But, really. This was something new. Oh, oh. Tease time! "Love?", I sat on the edge of his desk, "Is someone getting soft?"

"Soft?", he laughed, "I don't think so, babe." He shook his head and leaned back, arms behind that white haired noggin. I merely chuckled myself.

"You're calling him love", I grinned at him, "You're so in deep with him."

"Gees, ya think?", Dante rolled his eyes, "I thought that was obvious a long time ago. Ya know, when we brought him back here?"

"But, you were still calling him kid. Now, you're calling him love. I believe it's official that Nero has your heart." The look in Dante's eyes told me I was right. I mean, I knew I was, especially after the night Nero was attacked, but it was just too good now. Dante had such a look of complete contentedness and whole-heartedness that it made me want to hug him. Oh, yeah. I said I wanted to hug Dante. The amount of love he had for the boy was immeasurable. Want to know how else I knew? Except for all the other things had led up to this point?

Because three days ago, I spied Dante coming in with a bag from Jared's.

"I love him", he said softly, smiling, "Look. I know things have moved pretty fast between us, but I just feel…", he paused, searching for the right words, "Complete."

Part of me wanted to hug Dante, part of me wanted to puke at how cute this all was. Despite how I felt ,though, this was touching and I wanted to, though It's so girly and damsel like, crying. Oh, bless me. Seriously. I maintained my stature though, and went for questioning my dearest slayer about the bag.

"Is that why you bought him something from Jared's?"

His finger shot up, motioning for me to 'shut the fuck up'. I giggled. Dante, Dante, Dante. Oh my.

"Listen, Trish", he whispered, "I want to ask Nero to marry me."

Dante? Married? It sounded funny even to me. However, I knew him well. Inside that interior was definitely marriage material. He'd shown that more than ever since Nero had been there. I smiled at the thought. "Oh, Dante. You devil, you."

"You love me" he smirked, "Make ya jealous at all?"

I playfully pushed his legs off the desk, "You wish."

**************

"When is he gonna tell him?" Lady asked me in a hushed voice, making sure Nero wasn't paying attention. We were out in town again, buying some groceries for our favorite demon slayers. Nero was along with us, but Dante was caught on a mission. Kind of glad he was. He would, more than likely, make a scene in here if he were along. Then, I'd have to shoot him in the head. Or Lady would. Either way, just better it's us.

"Beats me", I replied, trying to decide what kind of drinks to buy, "Whenever it is, I want to see it. That's for damn sure."

"You and me both, baby."

Nero always looked a little lost without his other half being here. I was about to say something to him before I got a swift slap to my ass and head Lady giggled before walking ahead to get away from my revenge. Oh, she was getting it when we got home.

"I thought you were against PDA", Nero raised an eyebrow, setting a bunch of stuff in the cart I was pushing.

"Oh, I am", I shook my head, having to chuckle at Lady, "She isn't. It's kid of like you and Dante, right?"

He smirked, "Did you seriously ask that?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm…hard. "Yes. I did". He rubbed it, mouthing 'ow' and followed me to the nest aisle. Lady had her arms loaded down with stuff, which she almost dropped when she saw the look I gave her. Funny. I'm not sure which of us was dirtier, actually. She could be blatant, but I sure as hell could use innuendo to my advantage.

"What are we shopping for, anway?", Nero asked.

"Party tonight" I said, "Didn't Dante tell you? After he finishes up the mission, he's getting everyone together at the shop. Hence the food, chips, dip, alcohol?"

He shook his head. Oh. I see. Dante had interesting things in mind for tonight, I see. I smirked to myself. "I think you'll have fun."

******************

Dante's parties were always fun, even for me. He invited some pretty scantily clad women from Love Planet, but I didn't mind that too much. And Nero had nothing to worry about, of course. These girls had nothing on him in Dante's eyes.

I let my body go with the beat of the blaring music. Thankfully, Lady had brought in her stereo so the jukebox wouldn't be in use. I danced with her, letting her hands wonder up my sides. Sipping on cocktails, my eyes trying to follow the many dancers, her dancing so close to me…..I was having fun. And form the looks of it, Dante and Nero were having plenty of fun, too. I had no idea that Nero could dance like that. Never in a million years would I have imagined him dropping down on the pool table so low, grinding into Dante with no shame while onlookers whistled at the two.

I was heating up. The music, the drinks, the way Lady was doing to me what Nero was doing to Dante. I kissed her, my hair covering our faces when I leant her back, bringing her leg up around my waist.

"Whoo" Dante yelled, bringing attention to us, "Keep it goin'!!"

I gave him the finger. I was quite ready to get the hell out of the shop, go back to Lady's and-

Finally, the music died down a little and Dante whistled through his fingers. I wouldn't exactly call this romantic, but what the hell? All eyes were on him, including mine and Lady's, and the room was as quiet as it was ever gonna be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", He called out. He pulled Nero close to him, "As all of you know, this guy right here, Nero, he's my sexy little devil." Nero's nose got a rub, of course, but he got closer to Dante, licking down his neck.

"Hot damn", Lady yelled at them. I laughed and hushed her.

"And not only do I sex him up", Dante bowed when people whistled again, "I love him. I love him with all my heart." Now, he gave Nero a look of utter care and love. It was returned by his lover. I knew what came next. I was giddy, again. I held tight to Lady, her to me, as we awaited the moment we'd been waiting for.

"Nero", Dante pulled something from his pocket, "We haven't been together long, but I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never, ever want to leave you", he got on his knee, holding the box up to a stunned Nero, "Will you stay with me forever?"

Lady and I both screamed our lungs out when Nero jumped on him and said yes.

*******************

It'd been two months since the night Dante proposed and every since then, every time I saw him and Nero together, I knew what love looked like. There time together had been short, but it really didn't matter. When they were together, it seemed like they had already spent years be one another's side.

I smiled at Nero, watching him pace back and forth as he waited for the big moment to come. I felt like crying I was so happy. Okay. Call me whatever you like, I'm entitled to cry at a wedding. I went to him, laughing when he rubbed his nose. I suppose there are some things he'll never stop doing.

"Don't tell you're nervous", I teased him.

"Are you getting married?" He eyed me, his voice obviously a little shaky. I laughed and hugged him.

"No, I'm not", I patted his back, "But if I were you, I'd be one happy little thing."

He smiled at me, "You're not so bad after all, Trish. Thank you."

I waved it off, "Don't mention it."

"Hey" he caught me before I went off the talk to Dante, "Things went fast…..didn't they?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure what he was playing at by saying it.

"I'm glad", he smiled, turning to the window. The light played on his face and hair. Boy, if Dante saw him now, he'd melt. I laid a hand on his shoulder before walking off to see what me dearest demon slayer was doing. I found him chatting it up with Lady, that signature grin on his face. My dearest Dante was finally doing what I thought I'd never see him do. Which reminds me. Damn it. I owe him a hundred bucks.

"There she is", Lady held out her hand, which I took, and pulled me close. I wrapped an arm around her, giving her a light tap on the cheek as I smiled at Dante. He looked like the picture of calm. Not surprising. I knew he was a little nervous though. I could sense it. I reached out and pulled him into my and Lady's embrace, making him curse and laugh at the same time. That was almost all we had time for, though, for as soon as we let him go the music started.

"Go get em' tiger", Lady, literally, pushed him out of the small room and into the bigger chamber. I slapped her playfully, even though I thought it was pretty damn hilarious, too. We went out too, taking our seats in the front row. It was a very small ceremony. Me, Lady, the two grooms, and some random guy that Dante met and decided to invite. Yeah, weird. But, it took no meaning away from what was happening.

So, what does it look like when a devil loves? I asked myself that so many times. Though I'm a devil myself, and I have a place in my heart for Lady that is undying, I still wondering how intense a devil's love could be. Mainly, how intense could a devil, who's suffered so much, love so much?

When I watched my two friends exchange vows and rings on the podium, staring into each other's eyes, embracing on another and meshing their lips together so perfectly, I knew then. In that moment, all the love those two men had for each other was put on display for everyone to see. I felt it. I felt the feelings dance around the room, lighting up the atmosphere.

Sound too cheesy? Know what? I do not care. I speak the truth and I'm telling you, The two devils that stood before me were more intense than anything I had ever seen. I wiped away my joyful tears, Lady doing the same beside me.

I never knew what it looked like until Dante _and_ Nero. To see them is to see two devils love.

And it's a great, great thing.


End file.
